The Wedding
by otke
Summary: Hermione tells Draco that he's making a mistake. EWE


**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione knocked on the door. She hoped she wasn't too late. Her heart was racing and she felt short of breath. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Yeah?" Draco answered from inside the room.

"It's Hermione. Can I come in?" Hermione was so nervous that she spoke quietly. She knew coming here was a mistake, but she couldn't help herself.

"What?" Draco's voice had gotten louder.

"Hermione. It's Hermione," she said with some strength.

The door opened and Blaise appeared from behind it. Hermione always had believed Blaise was attractive, but in his tux, he was beautiful. Hermione momentarily forgot her reason for being there. Ginny was a lucky woman. Those two were the It couple in the Wizarding World.

"What are you doing here? The wedding is going to start soon." He regarded Hermione quizzically. He opened the door further. "Mate, it's Hermione."

Draco peered around the door to see her. He looked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Blaise…" Hermione began, but then petered out. She wouldn't make eye contact with either man.

He could tell that Hermione wanted to speak to Draco alone. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Draco."

The door closed behind him. Hermione stepped closer to Draco.

He regarded her with a serious expression. "I'll echo Blaise's question. What are you doing here?"

Hermione could tell that he seemed frustrated. He turned back to the mirror and began adjusting his bow tie. He glanced at Hermione through the mirror.

She stood silently lost in her thoughts. Draco was just as stunning in his tux as Blaise. Men should be required to wear tuxedos at least once a month. "I bet Ginny loves seeing Blaise in that outfit. I-"

Draco interrupted her, "Why are you here?" His expression had changed from one of benign puzzlement to one of restrained anger.

Hermione sat down in a chair nearby. At this point, she knew Draco wasn't going to say anything else. He sat in another chair, but didn't ask her again. He just waited.

Finally Hermione gathered enough courage to open her mouth. "I think you are making a big mistake." She stopped talking. It was so hard to get those words out. It might have been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Hermione silently laughed at this being harder than being tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange.

"And?" Draco questioned. Hermione noticed his frown had deepened.

"And, I don't think you should go through with this," Hermione whispered. She couldn't look at him anymore. As she stared at the floor, she could hear Draco's even breaths. She was still gasping to keep the oxygen coming in and going out.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"You don't think I should go through with this?" Draco's voice mocked Hermione's.

A knock sounded at the door. Hermione jumped up and ran to open it. Blaise was pointing at his watch. Hermione began to scurry out the door.

"Oh no. You aren't going anywhere." Draco grabbed her arm. "She doesn't think I should go through with this," he told Blaise.

Blaise slammed the door. He blocked Hermione from leaving the room by leaning against the only escape. "What are you talking about? The wedding starts in 10 minutes. Now? This really isn't the appropriate time."

"I will be at that altar no matter what you say." Draco barked the words at Hermione. "Blaise will be beside me and this will happen."

Hermione took in his serious face. She knew he wouldn't back down. "Okay."

Blaise moved away from the door and held it open. Hermione darted out.

Once more, the men were alone.

"Are you okay?" The best man was concerned about the groom. This wasn't normal protocol before a wedding.

Draco was grinning. "Of course I'm alright! I'm great! Let's go!"

Draco stood at the end of the aisle. He'd never been happier. Why in the world would Hermione think that she was going stop him? As he watched his bride walk towards him, he lost all thoughts of Hermione's visit.

Hours later, the newlyweds snuck off for a moment alone. They hid in in a deserted corner in the hallway leading away from the ballroom, stealing kisses and murmuring "I love yous" back and forth. Draco asked, "Granger, what the hell was all that about?" Draco had blocked her from moving and was nibbling her neck.

Hermione laughed. "Malfoy, the name's Malfoy. I was so nervous! I wanted you to have the chance to back out. I am, of course, thrilled you didn't."

Draco picked her up and spun her around. "There wasn't a chance in a million years I wasn't going to be up there with you."

The pair didn't notice Ginny and Blaise watching them from down the hallway. "I don't know why you were worried, Blaise." Blaise kissed his wife to prevent her from telling him, again, that she'd been right.


End file.
